Fairytales
by Mygara-chan
Summary: - ¿Y mis números de la suerte? - rió levemente y Warren sonrió, y fue en ese momento que ella pudo notar su hermosa sonrisa, y la forma en que sus ojos parecían iluminarse ..::Warren x Layla::.. REVIEW


Okaaaaay!!! Aqui yo de nuevo, solo que esta vez con un one-shot! Warren/Layla of course! Es la mejor pareja de Sky High. Bien, los dejo que lean, solo quiero aclarar 2 cosas:

1) Son las 3:30 de la mañana, y no he dormido en las ultimas 27 hrs, asi que si esto sale mal, culpo al desvelo

2) Sky High no es mio, pero desearía que si :(

**...:::Fairytales:::...**

Layla salió del gimnasio lo mas rápido que pudo, no sabía que hacer ni a donde ir. Su primer instinto fue hablar con Magenta, pero al ver a la chica bailando, y la cara de felicidad de Zach por poder compartir la pista de baile con ella, decidió que tal vez no sería tan buena idea, así que optó por salir del edificio y se sentó en la misma barda en la que había sostenido la mano de Warren cuando trataba de poner a Will celoso; quería pensar la mejor forma de resolver su predicamento.

- ¿Hippie? - le llamó una voz conocida y se giró para ver a Warren Peace saliendo por la puerta principal de la escuela - ¿Qué haces aquí? Por que no estás con Stronghold?

Suspiró, no sabiendo que sacar de la situación.

- Solo tomo aire - mintió horriblemente, sabía que el chico no se creería sus palabras - ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

- Ir a casa…

- Oh siento tanto haberte dejado solo - suspiró, agregando culpa a su lista de emociones problemáticas - pero te vi con esa chica que congela cosas y pensé que…

- ¿Cindy? - interrumpió - La chica es una psicópata, solo piensa en sus poderes y congelar gente… yo paso - Layla rió y Warren se sentó junto a ella - como sea, crees que realmente que tragare el cuento de que estas aquí solo para tomar aire…

La chica guardó silencio. Por un momento pensó que tal vez podría evitar la plática.

- Es extraño… besar a Will - recargó su hombro en el chico, a quien pareció molestarle la acción, pero no dijo nada - Siempre pensé que sería uno de los momentos mas especiales de mi vida, que sentiría electricidad y que mi corazón latiría tan rápido de la emoción

- ¿Realmente creías todas esas estupideces?

- Si, bueno, creí que sería especial - repitió y su voz se tornó ligeramente triste - es como si estuviera besando a mi hermano

- ¿Sabes que creo? - preguntó y Layla sonrió, recordando cuando le hizo la misma pregunta en el papel de arroz - Nunca estuviste realmente enamorada de Stronghold, sino de la idea de tu y el juntos

Layla levantó su cabeza del hombro de Warren y lo miró directo a los ojos, dudando si creerle o no. Lo que decía tenía sentido, pero ¿Era posible vivir tanto tiempo, desde que era pequeña, enamorada de un ideal y no de una persona? ¿Era posible que simplemente hubiera confundido sus sentimientos de cariño para con su mejor amigo con amor y haya pensado que su fuerte amistad debía evolucionar a una relación amorosa? Si, mientras más lo pensaba más comenzaba a sonar cierto.

- ¿Y mis números de la suerte? - rió levemente y Warren sonrió, y fue en ese momento que ella pudo notar su hermosa sonrisa, y la forma en que sus ojos parecían iluminarse. Se dio cuenta como el era un chico normal tratando de alejarse de todos, pues quien lo conocía inmediatamente lo encasillaba como futuro villano justo como si padre. Y mas que nada pudo notar lo buena persona que en realidad era, y que su actitud de chico malo se debía a que se sentía solo.

Estiró su mano y colocó el cabello fuera de la cara del chico, detrás de su oreja, mientras él la veía atónito

- ¿Layla? - preguntó, extrañado por las acciones de la pelirroja, quien pensaba en que le gustaba la forma en que él pronunciaba su nombre. Sin darse cuenta de sus acciones, de pronto se encontró rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Warren, quien en ese momento llevó sus manos a la cintura de la chica, empujándola levemente para despegársela, pero ella no cedía - Layla ¿Qué rayos haces?

- Gracias - murmuró sin soltarlo - gracias por todo. Eres una gran persona

Las palabras llenas de sinceridad lo conmovieron y dubitativamente regresó el abrazo, para enseguida sentir como ella lo apretaba aun mas, alentándolo. Cuando por fin se separaron, intercambiaron miradas durante unos momentos, casi como si se comunicaran a través de ellas. Warren llevó su mano a la mejilla de la pelirroja y la dejó ahí, sentía que ella era la primera persona que lo veía por quien era, y no por de quien era hijo; que era la única que había sido capaz de ver a través de su alma y gustarle cada parte de ella. Y a pesar de que Layla era una persona cariñosa por naturaleza y amaba a todos los seres vivos, sintió que era la única que decidió amarlo aun sin comprenderlo.

Pudo ver sus ojos llenos de ternura, no era compasión, ni lástima, mucha gente le tenía lastima, pero sus brillaban con un aura de inocencia que tenía miedo de manchar. Inclinó su cabeza hacia ella levemente, solo para probar lo que haría y al estar a solo unos centímetros de su rostro, ella cerró los ojos. Warren se sorprendió al ver la positiva reacción de Layla, y dudo un poco antes de cerrar el espacio que los separaba y capturar los labios de la chica frente a el.

El beso fue suave y gentil, al contrario de lo que se esperaría del piroquinético, pero con más emoción que cualquiera que él hubiera dado jamás en su vida. Y mientras compartían su beso, Layla por fin puso comprobar que los besos si podían hacerla especial, hacerla sentir electricidad corriendo por su cuerpo, y hacer a su corazón latir mas rápido; justo como en los cuentos de hadas.

* * *

Done! Yay! Lean mi otro fic Warren/Layla, Forever Peace (:

Bueno, ahora denme algo de crítica, realmente el la mejor forma de hacerme seguir escribiendo (: asi que por favor REVIEW!!


End file.
